


Broken Glass

by lazorjam



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: (who loves Top Of The Pops), Alternate Universe - College/University, Charles Always Says the Absolute Worst Thing He Could Possibly Say, Charles is a social justice warrior, Class Differences, Erik is Crushing Harder than a 12-year Old Girl, F/F, F/M, Germanophobia, Homophobia, M/M, Xenophobia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-16 03:54:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10563165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazorjam/pseuds/lazorjam
Summary: Charles and Erik had led entirely different lives up until 1969 when they met at Corpus Christi College, Oxford. Erik had grown up with his grandmother in Norfolk after fleeing Germany following the death of his parents, but Charles had been graced with a prosperous upbringing that came with the money and accolades that were to be expected. Their connection was one that was built on common insecurities and open minds, and one that blossomed from friendship to relationship.Following a homophobic attack on their home four years later, the couple decided that enough was enough and establish Broken Glass, a movement that aimed to fight homophobia and bring equality to all. But it was nowhere near as simple as Charles imagined it to be.





	1. Elton John is a Homosexual

Charles knew that Erik was in a mood the minute he parked his car. Erik stood with his arms folded across his chest and a scowl deeply embedded in his face. The rain was pouring and had soaked Erik through, his football uniform now sticking to his body like a second skin and hair hanging over his forehead. Charles reached onto the backseat and got out the emergency blanket he kept there, then lining the seat with it and putting the heating on high so that Erik would, hopefully, begin to warm up once he got in. 

“You’re late.” Erik pointed out as he got into the car, chucking his gym bag behind him onto the back seats and curling up into the fluffy blanket. The subtle scent of Charles’ aftershave began to calm him as the other started the car and began to drive back towards their flat. “And you didn’t come to the game tonight.” Charles could tell that his partner was sulking from the tone of his voice and all he could do was roll his eyes and look over to him, seeing how young and vulnerable he looked. He couldn’t help but smile at the sight, this Erik reminding him a lot of the boy he had fallen in love with when they were in their first year. His eyes were misty and jaw tight, just so he could make a point. 

He liked seeing Erik like this, mainly because it was such a rare occurrence and because it was so different to Erik’s other two sides; the lovey dovey Erik that Charles would be around when they were at home, and the mean, protective Erik that he would become the second they were around someone unfamiliar. Mean Erik tended to come out the most, not that he really minded because he knew that it was just him putting up his barriers and that the same, kind Erik would return when they got home. Sulky Erik was different, he was the grey area between mean and nice, where his barriers were down but he was treating Charles like a stranger. It was odd, but Charles had lived with it for long enough.

“I know dear, but I’ve been in Cambridge all day, I’ve only just got back.” He pointed out, Erik raising an eyebrow when he realised that Charles was dressed a lot smarter than usual. Ah; he had had that meeting with one of the University professors about doing some work experience with him. Teacher training or something along those lines. “I thought I would be back by 4 but, of course, there was an accident on that stretch of the A1 again, so I got held up.” He added and Erik nodded, brushing strands of soggy hair from his forehead. 

Charles was in his fourth and final year of University whilst Erik had graduated the year before and was now working as a handyman on campus as well as heavily involving himself with both the University football team and the local rugby club. He coached younger kids, did a bit of physio and reffing on the side, and had even managed to get himself a short term contract with Oxford United meaning that he would be fully occupied until Charles graduated in the summer. Once Charles had graduated, they planned on moving back to Westchester to start the school Charles had always dreamed of creating. Erik would teach mechanics and be the groundskeeper, whilst Charles would continue to follow his dream of becoming a genetics teacher. They both knew that it was a lot to dream of and hope for, but they could make things work. They knew it. 

“Did it go okay?” Erik questioned, earning a nod from his boyfriend. “Good… There were hardly any spectators anyway, plus most of the match was just the lads slipping over and stuff. It was fun, but not a lot of playing actually happened.” He said with a soft laugh, Charles giving him his usual bright smile. “I just need a nice hot bath to warm me up,” Erik said as they drove through the quiet streets, slowly approaching their small flat. “And then we can spend the rest of our evening doing whatever you fancy.” Erik hummed, then giving Charles a wink, making him chuckle and shake his head.

 

“My love, I think I am far too tired for anything like that tonight, I do believe Top Of The Pops is on this evening and I would dare to say I have the stamina to stay awake and watch that.” Charles gave him an apologetic smile and then reached to take his partner’s hand. Erik gladly gave it a squeeze and they rode along in a comfortable silence, Erik’s mood having since slipped away after he realised his lover hadn’t forgotten about him but had been otherwise occupied. “I’ll make it up to you tomorrow, I’ll have a good night sleep and hope that that will make me more in the mood.” He told him and Erik nodded before leaning over to press a kiss to his temple as they continued to trundle along in Charles’ little red Mini. 

 

“It’s not a bother,” Erik assured him as they finally reached their road and Charles parked outside their block, locking the steering wheel guard on and then getting out, taking Erik’s gym bag up to their flat for him, the German still wrapped up in the blanket. He fumbled with his key and then went inside, Charles following and locking the door behind them. He put the bag down and took off his coat and jacket, hanging them on the peg by the door whilst Erik went into their bathroom, stripping off his top and shorts as he went. Charles put them into the washing bag immediately and then flopped onto the sofa, turning on the television in time to see the bright lights of his favourite television program flash about. He tucked himself into the corner of the sofa and hummed along to the sound of Elton John’s performance whilst he waited for Erik to finish in the shower so they could have some downtime. 

 

Only, the peace was disturbed by the sudden shattering of their front window, a brick landing in the middle of their living room. Charles shot up in fright and raced to the window, looking out to find a group of men running away from their block, shouting and laughing, proud of what they had just done. Charles didn’t even bother to read the message that was taped to the brick, knowing that it would just be another slur to hurt them and alienate them even more than they already were. He went through to the kitchen and got out the dustpan and brush, beginning to sweep up the fragments of glass that were on the floor. This was just becoming the norm. His friend Gethin had had a firework thrown into his shop only a matter of days before, leaving him shaken and confused. 

 

Erik had rushed in only a few moments after Charles had entered the kitchen and stood looking at the sight with a frown and sad eyes. He was hurt, hurt that someone would target him and his beautiful boyfriend, a man he loved and cherished more than anyone. He turned when he heard footsteps and Charles entered, looking completely exhausted and fed up.

 

“Here,” Erik rushed to take the dustpan and brush from his partner. “Let me do that, you just enjoy Elton, alright?” He said before nodding to the television. Charles nodded and sat down, not wanting to argue, and allowed Erik to carefully sweep up the glass and put it straight into a black sack. The rain was beginning to enter through the hole in the window and the draft was making the room unbearably cold, meaning that Charles trudged through to their bedroom once the performance had finished and Erik sat watching him helplessly, wanting to do something that would make things better for his partner. He threw away the brick and the glass and then rushed to turn off the tap filling up his bath, then returning to cover up the hole using a piece of cardboard and some tape. It wasn’t the best, but it did the job well enough. 

 

Charles laid in bed looking up at the ceiling, listening to Erik has he sung to himself in the bath just to lighten the mood a little. Charles wanted to do something, something to get back at the men who had smashed his window, the men who had destroyed his friends' shop, the men who had taken it upon themselves to make life as a homosexual as difficult as it could possibly be. He knew that there would be a way, he could do something on campus, help out at pride marches or support charities. Charles knew that there was something more to be done, that instead of supplying money to repair windows, they needed to do something to fight the very core of the violence. All he wanted was for everybody to get along with one another, for gays and straights to live in harmony, for mutants and non-mutants to live together peacefully and for segregation and violence to be eradicated from the world. 

 

He sat up and got his notebook from the side table and then began to write, not stopping until Erik came in half an hour later with mugs of steaming hot tea and hot water bottles for them both. Erik sat beside his boyfriend and peered over at what he was writing.

 

“I want to start a movement, some sort of group that will tackle violence and put an end to the discrimination that we face on a day to day basis.” He told Erik who gently placed Charles’ hot water bottle on his chest to keep him warm. Erik nodded for him to continue as he sipped his tea and listened to every word his boyfriend had to say with interest and enthusiasm. “We’ll protest, fight the government to make changes and help end this bullying… We just need to get the word out, I can get in contact with some friends in London who’ll be able to help… I want us to do something that will change everything, Erik… Create peace amongst us citizens.” Erik nodded slowly and had another sip of his tea. 

 

“And does this group have a name?” He asked interestedly, already fully ready to get on board with Charles’ masterplan. In his eyes, anything that could be done to help end homophobia was worth investing his time and money in. Charles pressed his lips together and looked back to his pad. 

 

“Broken glass.” He said proudly, sipping his tea. Erik hesitantly nodded and then reached a hand up to play with Charles’ long hair. “But… we can work on the name.” He said with a hum and a smile, Erik agreeing and cuddling closer to him. The heating in their flat had recently broken and, thanks to limited income, were yet to get it fixed, meaning that cups of hot tea and warm baths were the only things stopping them from freezing, especially when the weather was as cold and miserable as it had been in the prior weeks. Neither of the men minded that much, it just meant that they spent a lot more time under the covers nestled up to each other and trying to stay warm. It always seemed to work pretty well, although Charles’ toes were still, as always, freezing cold. 

 

“I do think the name needs work,” Erik commented with a chuckle. “How about,” He paused to think. “No, I’ve got nothing.” Charles chuckled and shook his head, kissing Erik’s jaw. “So… do we start a club or something? Make posters?” He questioned and Charles shrugged. “I have this friend, Logan, he can help us… He’s head of some society at his Uni down in London… He could help.” He suggested and Charles nodded eagerly. “We can set something up though… Emma would want to join our society thing, help bring down the government or whatever it is we’re going to be doing.” He chuckled and Charles nodded hesitantly.

 

“Bringing down the government isn’t the ideal, but… Making some changes would be nice.” He chuckled and then had a sip of tea, looking over the notes he had made and then placed the pad on the side table. He curled back into Erik’s side and allowed his partner to hold him close as they drank their tea in a content silence, Erik humming to tune to a song he had heard earlier that day whilst Charles tiredly drew shapes on his partner’s thigh, enjoying Erik’s warmth. 

 

“Liebling, I think you need to get some sleep.” Erik sighed, noticing how his partner had begun to fall asleep beside him and almost dropped his cup of tea all over their clean bed linen. Charles looked up at him tiredly and then tucked a stray piece of hair behind his ear before finishing his tea and turning off his light. He settled down beside Erik, curling up against his stomach and falling asleep almost instantly. Erik stayed awake for a little longer, reading through the notes that his partner had made, adding to them occasionally and soon falling asleep beside his love, holding him close.

 

Erik’s worst fear had, for the last four years, been losing his dear Charles. Throughout his childhood, he had always been lonely. His dear parents had passed away when he was a toddler after getting into a train crash and he had been brought up by his dear grandmother who had moved to Norfolk during the war. Her home was small but comfortable, and Erik had lived a very happy childhood there. However, his heritage had let to a lot of stigma whilst growing up in the village, with the small group of friends he had managed to make slowly slipping away from him once their parents were made aware that he was German. Even into secondary school, friends were rare and nobody wanted to spend any time with him outside of school, however, it had led to him being able to focus on his studies and then led him to getting his place at Oxford where he met Charles, his darling Charles. 

 

The couple had first met at the fresher's fair. Charles was this big bubble of enthusiasm and bright smiles whereas Erik was terrified and spoke to no one for the entire day. But Charles could tell that there was something about the man, there was an enthusiasm in his eyes that was being held back by what Charles could only assume was a fear of being judged. He seemed like a real gentle giant and Charles was intrigued to know more about him, so decided to approach him when he spotted Erik making his way back to his dormitory. Erik had, of course, been utterly terrified of being approached and could only reply to his kind comments and questions in broken English, still being so used to speaking in German at home. Charles had invited him to go out to get a cup of tea from the cafe that was on campus. They had ended up spending all evening on there, Charles making Erik feel as comfortable and at ease as his Oma did. 

 

They moved in soon after that, Charles worried that Erik would be in danger living with his flatmate at the time, the grandson of one of Churchill’s aids, and invited him to occupy his spare bunk. Erik gratefully accepted the offer and they moved in during the second week of term. After that, Erik never left Charles’ side and never intended to. Their relationship had blossomed very quickly after that and, after having spent their Christmas break in Norfolk, officially confessed to each other that their relationship was not just that of friends. But freedom was still restricted and, up until both of their 21st birthdays, their relationship was known about by only each other and Erik’s Oma who passed away a matter of days after Erik confessed he was in love with Charles. Things began to become better after that and over time, they had made friends who were just like them, Charles had even contacted an organisation who linked them to a couple in London, Michael and James, who were in exactly the same position as themselves. 

  
Erik found himself dreaming of the Christmas that they spend with his grandmother, the first kiss that they shared under the large oak tree in the garden whilst collecting logs for the fire, the cups of hot cocoa Charles would make as they listened to the wireless on frosty evenings and the feeling of strength he experienced whilst the two strolled down the high street one Saturday morning after visiting the library, the locals not believing that he was the same terrified and outcast boy that had lived in the cottage on the hill. He was proud of himself for growing so much in such a short space of time, but he was also fully aware that it was Charles who had made him the man that he had become. Erik loved dreams like that, where he was happy and warm because he knew that when he woke up it would be another day of bullying and overworked muscles. They would be in Westchester soon, and they would finally be able to leave everything behind and build their dream. Together.


	2. Charles Xavier is a Homosexual

Charles hadn’t gone off of his idea of starting a group when he woke up the next morning. He made Erik and himself a cup of tea and sat at the dining table scribbling down more notes and plans, attempting to work out just what it was that the group had to do to bring about change. He initially thought about protesting, marching up to Downing Street and demanding that Heath introduced a law that would make attacks based on sexuality illegal, but after the protests in 1967 to make homosexuality fully illegal, protests which he did attend and thoroughly enjoyed, he knew that that would be fruitless. He also knew that the Conservatives would do as little as possible to help them gain full equality. His father had been friends with Harold Wilson before he died, so the idea of reaching out to him did cross his mind but as leader of the opposition, any effort Wilson made would never get passed through the other parties. The best that they could do for the time being was create a local support network which would support those who had been involved with homophobic attacks, and then attempt to track down their attackers and hand them in to the police.

Erik stayed silent whilst Charles worked, only talking when Charles asked him a question or needed a phone number from the telephone book. He didn’t mind, he was content watching his partner work and map out the group that Erik knew would be the start of something wonderful. Since the very slow demise of the Gay Liberation Front, of which both Erik and Charles were members of, there had been a need for a charity or group that would help those in the LGB community. Whilst they would start off small and take some time to get going, the German knew full well that Charles was the man capable of bringing about change. His father had been a very successful politician, mother a lawyer and stepfather head of one of the biggest manufacturing companies in America. Charles could set the group up on his own if he so wished, but he was inept at drawing, meaning that he needed Erik to create the posters, flyers and badges (which Erik initially thought were a terrible idea) that would kick start the group.

Four days later, their planning was complete and the first meeting was already scheduled. Charles had sent a postcard to all 14 people who had signed up informing them that the first meeting would be held the next evening. Erik had managed to get a new pane of glass fitted in their living room and Charles had been rushing about, trying to get things organised for the meeting, including putting the vacuum cleaner and round twice and insisting that Erik wore his slippers more often as he kept making the carpet in the hallway dirty. The German was confused as to quite how wearing his novelty dog slippers was going to help the situation, but obliged even though he did look like a bit of an idiot. There was no point in making Charles any more stressed than he already was, and the slippers were rather comfortable.

The first tap at the door came just before 6.45. Charles jumped, his already panicked state becoming worse, leading to Erik giving him a glass of wine and then opening the door for their guest. First to arrive was Hank, a tall fresh faced man with glasses and a slightly startled look on his face. Erik assumed it was because he had been expecting someone wrapped up in a pride flag to open the door and most definitely not Erik, who wore a simple black shirt and jeans. Erik stepped aside and gestured for him to come in, Charles jumping up to greet their first guest.  
“It is lovely to meet you, Hank.” Charles’ nerves had melted away and he was already chatting and laughing with the younger man. There was another tap at the door and Erik, once again, answered it to find two women stood grinning at him.

“Hey sweets, we’re here for the gay convention.” The woman at the front said as they both brushed past him and went inside, Erik then shutting the door and going to get some more glasses from the kitchen. When he returned, another man had arrived and stood by the door, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. Charles was occupied, chatting to the two women about something and playing with one of the women’s hair with a wide grin.

“He seems to be having fun.” The stranger commented, nodding over to Charles who was still talking to the two women. “I’m guessing he doesn’t have a lot of company.” Erik looked back to the man from his partner and raised an eyebrow. “Well, he seems to be having an awful lot of fun giving the lad over there the eye.” The blond pointed over to Hank who was now standing beside Charles, occasionally sipping from one of the bottles of beer Erik had put out. “I’ll bet you a fiver that they end up in bed together by the end of the night.” He whispered and Erik nearly dropped the glasses that he was holding.

“I can almost guarantee that that won’t be happening.” Erik informed him, then placing the glasses on the table with the rest of the drinks. He turned back to the blond who was still distracted by Charles and Hank. “Because I’m the very lucky man that gets to share a bed with him every night.” Charles looked over when he heard Erik’s words, knowing that some sort of kerfuffle was about to begin.

“I- God I- You don’t look….” The blond trailed off and Erik tilted his head slightly, ignoring Charles’ tug at his hand to get him to calm down. “Sorry, I just didn’t think you were one of us.” He said and Erik relaxed slightly. He’d managed to cause a scene, their other three guests looking at the couple confusedly. “You don’t look very gay, that’s all.” He added, holding his hands up defensively. Charles laughed and gave him a smile.

“Well, he is and I must say, he’s very good at being gay.” Charles patted Erik’s shoulder and placed a kiss on his temple, Erik immediately letting out a surprised noise, scrunching up his nose at the feeling. One of the blonde women cooed and Erik felt his cheeks redden, Charles then going over to pick up another glass of wine. “Now, please make yourselves comfortable, I do believe it’s almost seven.” He announced and Erik sunk into his arm chair before anyone else had the chance to sit in it. Everyone else squished onto the sofa and Charles stood by the television, peering over his shoulder and out of the window, seeing two dark skinned people walking towards their complex. He recognised one to be Angel, a friend of one of his classmates who he had once had a very long chat with at a party when they were both high, but was unaware as to who the other was. “Ah, it seems we have some more guests.” Charles grinned before going over to the door just in time to be face to face with Angel and her friend.

“Charles!” She said with a grin and then pulled him in for a warm hug. “It’s so nice to see you again.” She sung and then pulled away, introducing her friend. “This is Armando.” She said and Charles shook his hand before leading the two inside and then shutting and locking the front door behind them. “Erik!” Angel said with a grin when she spotted the German. “Hey buddy.” She smiled and went over, giving him a playful punch to the arm. Erik looked up and offered her a small smile.

“Hello, Miss Salvadore.” He chuckled and then looked to the man stood behind her, staring at him with wide eyes, much like Hank had when he opened the door. He gave him a nod which was returned and the two then sat down on the dining chairs Charles had just brought over.

“Now then,” Charles began, rubbing his hands together. “Thank you all for coming, and welcome to the first meeting of the Broken Glass… uh.... Group.” He said with a smile as he began to pace in front of the small audience that had accumulated. “Erik and I have been trying to think of a better name but sadly, we’ve thought of nothing.” He said with an awkward laugh and then paused, scratching the back of his head anxiously. He looked to the seven faces staring back at him with eager eyes. He smiled to himself. “We set it up because some thugs decided to smash our window in.” He paused and looked over to the window and then back to the group, eyes lingering on Erik. “And I was unable to find anything that meant I, we, would have a leg to stand on if we went to the coppers, apart from criminal damages… Nothing to criminalise them for homophobia, for attacking a person or their property due to their ethnicity, sexuality, gender or anything like that. There’s just one flat charge of two years.” Charles paused and drank some wine. “So, we have decided to start a group that aims to bring in legislation that will prosecute people for attacking a person or their property on the grounds of any of those things. We don’t want to start a charity that will just give out money to those who have property destroyed, we want to bring about change.” Erik was beaming at him proudly.

“How are we going to do that?” Hank questioned, his hand in the air like he was asking his teacher a question. Charles gave him a warm smile.

“Well, we can protest, go to that new march they’ve set up down in London… Write letters, even try to track down attackets ourselves. Of course, we will need to fundraise just so we can get proper badges and things,” Erik looked at him with a disappointed frown. He’s put a lot of effort into those badges. “Darling, they’re lovely but your hand will get sore after too much drawing.” He pointed out, giving his partner a soft, loving smile which Erik returned, feeling far less insulted. “And posters, t-shirts… Anything to bring awareness to what we want to do.” He said proudly and the group murmured to each other. Charles let out a slow breath and then went over to sit on Erik’s lap, gently kissing his temple as he looked over at the others. “Perhaps we should become more familiar with each other.” He suggested. “I’m Charles, I’m 22 and I’m gay. This is my boyfriend, Erik… And we’re both mutants.” Charles tensed as the silence fell over the room.

“I'm Alex and I’m gay, and a mutant too.” Charles let out a small huff of relief. “I'm 18, in my first year here, and I play football… I study human biology and was attacked when I was 16 for wearing a pride badge.” The room collectively grimaced at his statement, Hank resting a hand on his shoulder.

“We’ll make sure that doesn't happen again.” He reassure his new friend and Alex offered him a smile. “I'm Hank, I'm 23, gay, mutant… And I study genetics.” Charles grinned at his classmate and nodded.

“How about you, Raven?” Charles asked, knowing that Hank wouldn't want them dwelling too much on him. “You and Emma are together, correct?” He asked and the two women laughed.

“No honey, I have a boyfriend.” Emma said, pouting. “But I'm bisexual, a very new concept to most people… I'm 20, and a mutant too. I can read minds, and so this.” With a click of her fingers, the room watched as Emma shifted into a glittering, diamond form which took all of their breath away. “Cool, right?” She said, transforming back to her normal form.

“Exceptional.” Charles said with a wide grin, shaking his head in disbelief at what he had just witnessed. “Why can't you do that?” He asked Erik with a pout, Erik staring back up at him with blank eyes.

“I need to go to the bathroom.” Erik muttered, lifting Charles up by the buckle of his belt and then setting him back in his arm chair as Erik made his way to their little bathroom, locking the door and then staring blankly at the mirror. Charles watched on with a frown but went back to the group who were staring back at him.

“Um, Raven, come on then. Tell us about yourself.” He said with a smile as Raven shifted in her seat and then transformed into the perfect image of Erik. Charles stared at her with wide eyes and then over to the bathroom, the door of which remained shut. “That's incredible, Raven…” He marveled, watching her transfer back to her normal state. “Truly… remarkable- can you give me a moment?” He asked and then stood, going over to the bathroom door and giving it a light tap.

 _Go away, Charles_. Erik projected, Charles feeling a ripple of realisation run through his veins. _Erik… I'm sorry_. He told him, pressing his forehead against the door and then trying the handle. Locked. _I… meant nothing by what I said my love. I wasn't thinking._ Charles could hear the faint sound of Erik’s hoarse laugh. _You never think._ He clapped back almost instantly and Charles’ shoulders slumped. He turned back to the group who were watching him sadly. He went back over and sat down.

“Right, Raven, Alex, Hank, Emma, Armando and Angel.” He pointed to each person as he said their name. “Here are your packs, we meet here every Tuesday evening at seven to discuss things. If you hear of any targeted attacks then write down as much as possible and phone me or put the information through our letterbox. Tell your friends about us and think of anything else that we could do to help our non-straight companions for the time being.” Charles said as he stood and gave each person a card bag of leaflets, badges and flyers, all of which Erik had lovingly made over the weekend. Charles’ heart ached; Erik had put in just as much time as he had and this was how he replayed him? He felt like an idiot. “I'll see you next week.” He said before everyone stood and then left, Hank talking to Raven and Emma chatting with the others as they left, Charles shutting the door behind them.

He immediately went over to the bathroom and tried the handle again, finding it unlocked. He pushed the door open and peered in, seeing a tired Erik sat on the toilet lid, looking back at him with bloodshot eyes. Charles opened his mouth to speak but was unable to find the right words. Erik stood and kissed his partner's forehead.

“Let’s go to bed.” He said quietly before passing him and going into the bedroom. Erik knew how passionate Charles was about mutation and mutants. He was fully aware that his comment was just a joke, because the Englishman really did love him and his mutation, he would never mean anything my what he said. The best that Erik could do was forgive him and forget it ever happened, he would only be overreacting if he did anything else, even if he had held back tears until his eyes stung. Charles could be so damn ungrateful sometimes; he had spend hours making all of their promotional materials and he had never even got a thank you. He let it slide, knowing that Charles was just stressed. He did appreciate the effort and Erik knew that, plus they had both said things they didn't mean in the past, Erik more times than was deemed normal, but they always forgave and forgot.

Erik slid into bed awaiting Charles’ arrival. He came in a few minutes later with two mugs of cocoa, Erik’s favourite. They drank in silence, Charles squished against his partner's side as usual and Erik wrapping a protective arm around his lover as they let the air between them clear and took slow sips of their hot chocolates.

“Goodnight, Leibling.” Erik whispered ten minutes later when they were laying next to each other in the dark, fingers brushing against each other's. “I hope you have peaceful dreams.” He added, slowly taking Charles’ hand in his.

“Goodnight my love… sweet dreams.” Charles whispered before turning onto his side and cuddling up to Erik.


End file.
